Prince of Tennis: Fairy Tail
by eijikikumarufan
Summary: Sakuno's a princess. Ryoma's just a commoner. But what happends when they see eachother again? will love bloom? but is forbiden. Please read and review


**Prince of Tennis: Fairy Tail**

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Prince of Tennis_

**Chapter one: Seeing her **_**Again**_

In a Far away village called Seishun, there lived a family, a common family. The Echizen family. Their Dad Nanjiroh was a Vegetable vendor at the markets, Rinko, the mother was a teacher at Seigaku's Elementary. They had two children, Ryoma, a cocky, 14-year old boy, who was a tennis genius and Haruka a 12-year old girl who was Ryoma's sister. They also lived with Nanako, Ryoma and Haruka's cousin.

In that village, also had a king and queen. King Kaito Ryuzaki and Queen Mikoto Ryuzaki. They had a lovely daughter Sakuno Ryuzaki, which is the same age as Ryoma, and her grandma Sumire Ryuzaki. Because of vital reasons no one has ever seen the princess. To avoid any attempts of kidnapping her and taking over the throne.

**-tennis-tennis-tennis**

_10:00 A.M_

_Echizen's Residence_

"Onii-chan!" Haruka called out

"What is it Haru?" Ryoma said

"I wanna go out and eat Nii-chan! Take me to where you and Momo-nii-san eat?!" Haruka begged

"ok? Come to think of it, I am getting hungry too" Ryoma said sheepishly

"ne? Arigatou Nii-chan!" Haruka said happily

"Betsuni" Ryoma said

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

"Here we are-oh? Momo-senpai?" Ryoma said surprised

"Oy! Echizen? Haruka-chan?" Momo said surprised as well

"Helo, Momo-onii-chan!" Haruka said

"Helo Haruka-chan!" Momo greeted "so? What are you two doing here?"

"ah! Haru was getting hungry, so we decided to eat out" Ryoma answered coolly

"Hai! Onii-chan is hungry too!" Haruka blurted out

"Oi! You don't have to say that Haruka!" Ryoma said embarrassed

"ne? Gomen Nii-chan!" Haruka said

"Betsuni" Ryoma replied

"Hey! Why don't I treat you two out?" Momo suggested

"huh? Are you sure?" Ryoma said

"Hai! I am!" Momoshiro said grinning

"Arigatou!" Both of them said

"Betsuni" Momoshiro replied

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

"ne? Nii-chan?" Haruka said asking a question

"Nani?" Ryoma answered

"Why hasn't anyone ever seen the princess of our kingdom?" Haruka asked

"eh? Shirimasen, why?" Ryoma said puzzled at her question

"Betsuni" Haruka said

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

"ne? Nii-chan? Do you ever wonder? What the princess could look like?" Haruka wondered as she and Ryoma walked down the streets.

"na? why do you even ask about that?" Ryoma said getting abit pissed off

"betsuni..just wondering" Haruka said sadly

Ryoma saw her sisters sad face, and decided to take her to the local tennis court

"Haru?" Ryoma said "wanna? Play tennis?"

"Hai! I do!" Haruka said smilling

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

At the local courts..

"Nii-chan? Lets take a break!" Haruka said

"great idea!" Ryoma said

"Kyaaaa!" Haruka shouted

"Nani? What's wrong Haru?" Ryoma asked obviously worried and concered

"aaa! My tennis ball, has rolled out somewhere!" Haruka said about to cry

"che! Mada mada dane!" Ryoma said his normal catch phrase

"aa! Onii-chan! I'm gonna go look for it ok?" Haruka said

"K? be careful!" Ryoma said

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

"_mou, where did that tennis ball get too?" _ Haruka thought and didn't notice a rock was infront of her, and she trip "Uwaaaa!"

"Nani? Sakuno-chan? What was that?" Tomoka asked to her bestfriend _Princess _Sakuno

"aa! Tomo! Don't call me that here? Remember I'm Sakura" Sakuno explained to Tomoka

She and Tomoka decided to sneak out of the palace, because of Sakuno's undying wish to go outside the palace walls

"Yada! Gomen!" Tomo said

"Betsuni" Sakuno said "lets go check what was that scream about?"

"Hai!" Tomo said

They decided to go to where the scream was at and saw Haruka crying on the ground.

"Nii-chan? *sniff* Onii-chan!" Haruka said

"Daijoubo little girl?" Sakuno asked

"Iie! I want Nii-chan!" Haruka cried more

"There, there, stop crying" Sakuno said trying to act more motherly to Haruka, apparently it work and she stop crying

"Hai! Arigatou onee-chan!" Haruka said

"Betsuni, I'm Sakura Osakada and this is my cousin Tomoka Osakada" Sakuno introduced

"Hey there!" Tomo said

"helo! I'm Haruka Echizen" Haruka said

"HARUKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" someone shouted

"ONII-CHAN!" Haruka called

"Onii-chan?" both Sakuno and Tomoka said with confused faces

"Hai! My Onii-chan is here now!" Haruka said smiling

"ahh!" Both of them said

"HARUKA ECHIZEN!" Ryoma shouted obviously angry and worried at his little sister

"Ne? Nii-chan! You'll make me cry again" Haruka said

Soon after Haruka said that Ryoma ran to her and hugged her tight. This startled Haruka a bit and then realize what her brother was doing.

"Gomen! I was worried about you! You are my little sister" Ryoma said

"Gomen Onii-chan! _I'm sorry_ I worried you Nii-chan" Haruka said

"Betsuni" Ryoma said pulling himself away from his sister "aah! Who are those two?" Ryoma asked pointing at Sakuno and Tomoka

"Ne? Nii-chan! They were the one's who found me and help me stop crying" Haruka said

"Iie! It was all Sakura's idea!" Tomoka said "by the way, I'm Tomoka Osakada and this is my cousin, Sakuno Osakada"

"Nice to meet you" Sakuno said slightly blushing

"Arigatou!" Ryoma said

"Dou itashimate" Sakuno said

"aaa! My ball!" Haruka said looking at her ball "Here it is!"

"ahahay! Haru!" Ryoma said mentally slapping himself "aah! I forgot to introduce my self, I'm Ryoma Echizen"

"Nice too meet you Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said not realizing what she just had said

"Sakura you already said that!" Tomo said

"I did?" Sakuno said abit started "Gomen!"

Haruka observed Sakura's face abit

"_hm? Sakura-onee-chan is blushing" _Haruka thaught "_she must have liked Nii-chan"_

"ahh!" Tomoka shouted "Sakura! We have to go now!"

"ahh? We do?" Sakuno said abit sad

"Hai! Gomen! Ja-ne Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka waved as she pulled Sakuno and they both ran

"Ja-ne Ryoma-kun! Haruka-chan!" Sakuno waved

"Ja!" Ryoma said "Chotto matte!" Haruka waved backed

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

_Echizen Residence_

_7:30 p.m_

"_That girl, Sakura? It's like I've seen her before" _Ryoma said, clearly ignoring his sister who was talking to him. Haruka noticed this and got pissed off. She hit his brother with a book.

"OW! What was that for?" Ryoma said as he touch the place where he has been hit.

"You were completely ignoring me Nii-chan!" Haruka cried

"aa! Gomen Haruka!" Ryoma said "I'm going to my room now!"

"Ok!" Haruka grumped

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

_Ryoma's room_

"_Sakura..where have I seen you before?" _Ryoma thought as his mind pondered over Sakura/Sakuno.

"_aa! Could it be? Could you be the little girl from the orange tree before" _Ryoma thought "_Iie! It couldn't! Could it?"_

_Flashback_

_A young little girl, with hair tied up to braids was sleeping under an orange tree, when suddenly.._

"_oy!" A 5-year old Ryoma said as she woke up the girl "What are you doing?"_

"_Aaa!" The little girl cried "I fell asleep!"_

"_Heeh..heeh!" Ryoma laugh "Obviously! Are you lost?"_

"_I don't know!" The girl said "Aaa! The orange tree's flowers are in full bloom"_

"_Hai! They are!" Ryoma said "Would like one?"_

"_Hai!" The girl said "But.."_

_Before the little girl could continue, Ryoma was already climbing a tree getting the flower for the girl, and as soon as Ryoma came down.._

"_aaah! Arigatou!" The girl said_

"_Dou itashimate" Ryoma said_

"_Oy! Brat!" Someone called out of the blue, interrupting Ryoma and the girl_

"_aah! Oyaji is calling me!" Ryoma said_

"_aah! Well then, Ja-ne!" The girl called to the running Ryoma_

"_Chotto matte!" Ryoma called back_

_End of Flashback_

"_Sigh! That little girl?" _Ryoma sighed "_Who could you be?"_

**To Be Continued**


End file.
